geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Rearmed
Rearmed is a 2.0 Insane Demon collaboration created by KrmaL, with some decoration by Migueword. It is a modified and redecorated version of his old level named Unarmed. The level is considered as a very hard or insane demon. It is a modified version of one of his levels named Unarmed which was removed from the servers as it was replaced by this level itself. The level is a full-fledged 2.0 level after it was modified and redecorated as it features moving backgrounds and 2.0 blocks. Gameplay Rearmed starts as a seemingly easy but hard cube section. There is a low-detail mode before starting. The cube section is hard due to the timed jumps and crucial timing. There are words which are the supposed lyrics of the song can be seen. The game mode will change into a somehow, very tricky ship sequence that needs some timed clicks due to the very tight spaces and spikes. The next game mode is a UFO mode, the ninja-stars saw blades are still remaining there, but now has decorations, and the lyrics disappear. The player needs mashing at this part, then after that. The player will meet 4 gravity portals, the player must jump after he/she meets the third gravity portal because the fourth one will lead them into a dead end. The player will now enter a tight route which is a much more extremely hard challenge for the player. The game mode will now turn into a mixed dual of UFO and Ball mode similar to Ditched Machine's mixed dual. This one is extremely hard and annoying. The player must carefully time his/her jumps. After that, the game mode will become a dual ball mode but requires crucial timing. Then, the screen will become black that fades out for a few seconds, the game mode will become a cube which is very hard as the player will be confused with the black fade. The cube mode requires memory and timing. The game mode will now turn into a mini ball mode, this also requires memorization. An epileptic auto section follows, and then a slow cube mode that lasts for seconds. Tthere are spikes in that part that required to be dodged. After that the beat drops, the game mode changes into triple speed wave mode, this part requires mashing and extreme tapping, the slopes is now a white instead of red unlike the original Unarmed, this one features a custom background. The slopes also shift intermittently, throwing the player off track. The wave enters antigravity, and then a brief slow section. Next is a mini wave mode. The first part is still the usual slopes, and then the second part becomes antigravity and requires both memory and crucial timing, where you will have to go to the top and bottom level to dodge rows of spikes in an unobvious way. The custom background also changes in this part. The last part ends with two platforms closing on the wave and hence requires mashing. The level ends with an emoticon: " :^) " (Dorito face) which can be seen after the level fades into black. Trivia * The level is free to copy. * The level contains 36,082 objects. * Rearmed has many qualities of a Nine Circles level and is sometimes classed as one. However, KrmaL himself has stated it is not.http://gdforum.freeforums.net/post/154373/thread *According to KrmaL, he originally hired Migueword to redecorate Unarmed but he only did a few basic block designs. He gave the decorating job to himself in a Migueword-inspired style and managed to become a better level creator. *There is an easter egg in the opening portion of the level that, if activated, will replace the entire level with the original Unarmed, and add hidden triggers that need to be touched in the ending portion to complete it. Walkthrough References Category:2.0 levels Category:Insane Demon levels Category:Collaborations Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels